Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force
Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force is a direct to video animated epic space opera superhero crossover film featuring the Avengers from Marvel Comics and the Resistance from the sequel trilogy of Star Wars. Just like Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! and Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell, this film is within the Marvel Animated Universe. Characters Heroes Marvel Universe * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters ** Black Panther / T'Challa * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** American Knight / Harry Osborn ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan ** Jocasta ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Power Man / Luke Cage ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green ** Silk / Cindy Moon Star Wars * Resistance ** Han Solo ** General Leia Organa ** Rey ** Finn ** BB-8 ** R2-D2 ** C-3PO ** Jessica Pava ** Chewbacca ** Admiral Ackbar Supporting Characters Marvel Universe * Nick Fury * Aunt May * Betty Brant * X-Men ** Jean Grey ** Wolverine * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot Star Wars * Luke Skywalker * Maz Kanata Villains Marvel Universe * Doctor Octopus * Hydra ** Crossbones ** Viper / Madame Hydra ** Arnim Zola Star Wars * First Order ** Supreme Leader Snoke ** Kylo Ren ** Captain Phasma ** General Hux ** Stormtroopers * Guavian Death Gang ** Bala-Tik * Rotta the Hutt * Ronan's Kree Forces ** Ronan the Accuser ** Nebula ** Sakarrian troopers Exclusively to the Film * Darth Venom Premise The Avengers and the Resistance must join forces when the forces of Hydra and the First Order unwillingly unleash a new powerful threat which puts both factions, the Earth and the entire galaxy at risk. Story Plot In Kamino, First Order scientists attempt to create Sith Clones in the same facility the Clone Wars troopers were created until they are attacked by incoming mercenaries from the Guavian Death Gang who had been hired by the Hutt's sovereign Rotta to steal First Order technology, the crossfire destroys all of the clones before they can awaken, except for one which escapes via a Escape Pod to unknown places in the Galaxy. At the same time, in a Hydra Space Station, Kree forces under Ronan the Accuser's command are battling a Hydra Group led by Arnim Zola in a attempt to retrieve "what belongs to the empire". Just as the Kree forces are close to victory, the space-station explodes, leaving only Zola and a Venom Symbiote (which retreats to unknown places across the Galaxy via a Escape Pod) alive. The two Escape Pods (both containing the Symbiote and the Sith Clone respectively) end up stranded in distortions of Time and Space and collide with one another and the clone and the Symbiote merge together as one insidious entity dubbing itself "Darth Venom". Overwhelmed by a god-complex, Darth Venom ends up using his upgraded Sith Powers to merge the two galaxies with one another, expecting that the planned battle between the two factions which created him will destroy all reality. In the aftermath of the riot in Kamino, Rey and BB-8 travel in there to investigate, but their ship is hit by unknown forces and uncontrollably descends to Earth. Just as their ship shatters in two, causing them to fall in separate places, and is about to crash in New York City, Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess quickly notice the situation and saves them both. Rey and BB-8 are taken to the Triskelion until they recover and contact the Resistance. Meanwhile, the Avengers (consisting of Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Black Panther and Hulk) reach the forest of Sokovia, where Zola's Hydra vessel had crash-landed, and investigate the wreckage. After a short fight against Zola, the team is attacked by Symbiote-mutated synthezoids until they are aided by Han Solo, Chewbacca and Finn, who arrive in the Millennium Falcon searching for Rey and BB-8. The Avengers agree to help the crew, but also need to look after the innocents who are endangered by (as Jean Grey predicts) the war which comes by. Rocket and Groot venture into one of the destroy Hydra flagships to investigate the alien experiments Zola was working on. They witness Resistance pilot Poe Dameron and his allies having a shootout against First Order troopers who were mutated by Venom Symbiotes. Right after helping defeat the mutated troopers, Rocket and Groot win the Resistance members' trust as they agree to work together in finding clues about what is going on. The Avengers (old and new) regroup with the assembled Resistance in D'Qar and agree to band together to protect the Galaxy while investigating the cause of the merging. They also need to contend with their respective enemies, who see each other as invaders and their new enemy's minions. While going on a quest to find answers, Jean Grey ends up transported into Ahch-To (the Panet-location of the first Jedi Temple) and encounters Luke Skywalker. They are both sense their enemy Darth Venom and rush back to the Avengers and the Resistance to alert the others. From the Dark Aster's A.I. and the Supreme Leader Snoke respectively, Ronan the Accuser and Kylo Ren also learn of Darth Venom's existence. Ronan convinces Doctor Octopus, the forces of Hydra and his Kree troops to form a truce to defeat Darth Venom and his "minions". Ren and Snoke also convince the First Order and the Guavian Death Gang to put aside their differences so that together they can defeat Darth Venom. Rocket and Dameron deduce that, since Darth Venom is created by Symbiotes and is a Sith Clone respectively, Darth Venom is residing in either Kamino (where the old Republic Clone Factory is located) or Klyntar (the home planet of the Symbiotes). The Avengers and the Resistance plan to split up and search for the planets, but they end up in the same destination when it turns out that Kamino and Klyntar have merged with one another as a result of Darth Venom's powers. The assembled villains (Doctor Octopus, Kree and Hydra) and the First Order forces also arrive. Darth Venom reveals himself and manipulates both villain factions to battle each other. As the Avenegrs and the Resistance work their way to stop the chaos and keep Klyntar and Kamino stable, Spider-Man and Rey venture through Darth Venom's lair to confront him. Doctor Octopus and Ren also arrive, but only to be manipulated into confronting each other and engaging into a final showdown until Spider-Man and Rey stop their fight. Just as they both try but fail to attack Darth Venom, Doctor Octopus and Ren end up realizing that none of both fight for Darth venom, with bigger help from Spider-man and Rey, they overcome their rage for each other and defeat their fused enemy, restoring the two worlds to their normal separation. As the villains are returned to their worlds with no memories of the event, the Avengers and the Resistance have one last moment together before they bit a friendly farewell. In the epilogue, the Resistance troopers, inspired on the Stark Industries tech, have created flight exosuits to help in their battles against the tyranny of the First Order. Peter and Mary Jane are contacted by Rey, who gifts them with their own BB-unit astromech droid as requested by General Leia and BB-8. Voice Cast Main Cast * Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * John Boyega as Finn * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Jennifer Hale as Jean Grey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Kiff VandenHeuvel as Han Solo * Misty Lee as General Leia Organa, Aunt May, Squirrel Girl * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Chi McBride as Director Nick Fury * Kevin Michael Richardson as Darth Venom, Groot * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Claudia Black as Viper / Madame Hydra Supporting Cast * Matt Lanter as American Knight / Harry Osborn, Agent Venom / Flash Thompson * Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Logan Miller as Nova / Sam Alexander * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Crossbones * Tara Strong as Jocasta, Jessica Pava * Ogie Banks as Power Man / Luke Cage, Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Tom Kane as Admiral Ackbar * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker, Arnim Zola * Ashly Burch as Silk / Cindy Moon * Matthew Mercer as Poe Dameron * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist / Danny Rand * Grey DeLisle as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, Betty Brant * Hynden Walch as Cyberstar / Liz Allan * Trevor Devall as Rocket Raccoon * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Eliza Dushku as She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Steven Blum as Wolverine / Logan, Rotta the Hutt * Tom Kenny as Doctor Octopus * Vanessa Marshall as Captain Phasma, Maz Kanata * David Shaughnessy as Supreme Leader Snoke * Jonathan Adams as Ronan the Accuser * Cree Summer as Nebula * Greg Ellis as General Hux * Troy Baker as Bala-Tik * Dee Bradley Baker as Stormtroopers Transcript Main Article: Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force/Transcript Locations * Earth ** United States of America, North America *** New York City **** Manhattan ***** Midtown ****** Triskelion ****** Avengers Tower ***** Queens *** Siberia, Europe **** Hydra Base * D'Qar ** Resistance Base * Starkiller Base * Ahch-To ** First Jedi Temple * Takodana ** Maz Kanata's castle Category:TV Specials Category:TV Movies Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Crossover films Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Star Wars Crossovers Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Animated crossover films Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Superhero films Category:Epic space opera films Category:Science fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Military science fiction Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe